I'll Be Yours Forever
by danceforlove23
Summary: It was true...He really was hers Forever.' OneShot; Songfic. Troy&Gabriella - R&R i Own NOTHING!


**Well, Today We Have A Snow Day So... NO SCHOOL! :D Ha,Well I was just here listening to music&I decided to do a Songfic. Enjoy(:**

**Things I Own: ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**

**

* * *

**

_When i'm near you, with you, kiss you, feel you, everything is right  
When i bless you, touch you, sex you, love ooh girl you're my whole life  
It's like time is getting better  
And you know i do adore  
And a lifetime with you just ain't enough girl, oh i need more_

If i lose you,  
Girl it wouldn't be the same, no it wouldn't be the same, girl  
I know you're scared we, we won't endure  
But you can be sure.

The music of one of her favorite songs blasted through her headphones as she doodled carelessly on her journal. It was a a snowy Saturday afternoon in December. This would probably be one of the only days it would _ever_ snow in Alberquerque, New Mexico. She had been stuck at home all alone while her mom was working.

She pushed the pause button on her iPod and ripped her headphones out as she felt her phone start to vibrate. She grabbed her phone and smiled as she saw the picture that was displayed.

"What do you want?" the brunette said playfully as she answered the call.

**"Well Hello too you too." his husky voice answered.**

She giggled at this. "What are you doing Troy?"

**"Thinking about my hot,sexy girlfriend." **

"Oh Really Now?" Gabriella questioned.

**"Yes Babe. I'm always thinking of you." He said.**

She smiled as she heard his reply. "Well, I'd love to sit here and talk about your obsession with me," she replied playfully. "But,is there a reason for this phone call?"

**"Actually,I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today?" he asked. "And for the record,you are obsessed with your hot,handsome boyfriend also," he said cockily.**

She just laughed. "Come by in five minutes?" she asked.

**"See you then. Love You,Bye." and with that,he hung up.**

_5 Minutes Later..._

She got up as she heard the doorbell ring. Gabriella practicaly ran down the stairs and opened the door. Her eyes started at teh bottom at his black Chuck Taylors and slowly traveled up to his faded jeans that hung loosely off of his hips. Next,she looked up at his blue shirt that hugged his body perfectly so that you could see the outline of his muscles. She then looked at his strong muscular arms and her eyes kept moving up until they landed on his perfect face. She looked at his soft small lips that she loved to kiss,his cute little nose, and last but not least, his piercing blue eyes. His hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

She leaned up,gave him a peck on the lips, and let him in.

He pulled her into a hug right when she closed the door. "I missed you." he said as he breathed in her scent.

"Troy,it has only been one day,but I missed you too." she giggled as she returned the embrace.

"Come on," he said as he pulled back and grabbed her hand. He led her up the stairs and to her room. He closed the door and sat down with her on her bed. Right when they had sat down, he grabbed her face and attacked her lips with his own as he layed her down.

"Mmmm," she moaned into the kiss. "Not now Troy." she said,pulling back slowly.

"Please Brie?" he pouted. "Well,you suck!" he said he saw her shake her head.

She pushed him off of her and sat up. "Aww,But you still love me." she replied,smiling innocently at him.

He grinned up at her since he was still laying down. "Ofcourse Babe."

She got off of the bed and held her hand out to help him up.

He gladly took her hand as he got up and took her into his arms. "Dance with me?" He asked,as he pulled back and looked down at her.

"Um,there's no music Troy." she answered,looking up at him,confused.

He let go of her as he walked over to her stereo. He looked at her and chuckled as the song that she was listening to earlier had started to play.

"What?" She asked,smiling at him.

"You and this song." he said,shaking his head as he grabbed her hand and held her close as they started to sway to the music.

_When i'm near you, with you, kiss you, feel you, everything is right  
When i bless you, touch you, sex you, love ooh girl you're my whole life  
It's like time is getting better  
And you know i do adore  
And a lifetime with you just ain't enough girl, oh i need more_

_If i lose you,  
Girl it wouldn't be the same, no it wouldn't be the same, girl  
I know you're scared we, we won't endure  
But you can be sure_

_I'll be yours forever  
You & me a classic and we'll always be together  
Girl i'm here to tell you  
That i'll be yours forever  
On everything, i swear i care and  
I'll be yours forever  
Girl i'll be yours forever_

_When i met you, saw you, got your number, how was i to know  
You would steal my heart and hold it hostage,  
Never letting go, never letting go  
It's like time is getting better  
And every path leads straight to you  
You're my number one priority, girl it's true_

_If i lose you,  
No it wouldn't be the same, no it wouldn't be the same, no  
I know you're scared we, we won't endure  
But you can be sure_

_I'll be yours forever  
You & me a classic and we'll always be together  
Ooh i'm telling you yeah, to tell you  
That i'll be yours forever  
On everything, i swear i care and  
I'll be yours forever  
Girl i'll be yours forever_

_So thankful you're mine  
This love feels so right,  
You're so perfect in my eyes  
And if i could, could tell the future  
You would, you would be forever  
In my life  
My life, oh baby yeah_

_I'll be yours forever  
You and me a classic and we'll always be together  
Girl i'm telling you, to tell you  
That i'll be yours forever  
On everything, i swear i care and  
I'll be yours forever  
I'll be yours forever_

_I'll be yours forever  
You and me a classic and we'll always be together  
Together, to tell you  
That i'll be yours forever  
Girl i will be yours, yours  
I'll be yours forever  
Forever, forever yours  
Forever, forever  
Forever, oh forever  
Oh yeah... I'm yours  
_

He sang every word perfectly to her as they stood there and danced to the music in her room.

Once the song had ended he leaned down and kissed her passionately. After about a minute of kissing,he pulled back.

She laughed. "I guess that makes this our song."

"Yes," he replied,smiling down at her. "But,I don't need a song to tell you that I'll be yours forever. Me being here is enough proof because I'll always be by your side whenever you need me."

And with that,she leaned up and kissed him with all the passion in her body.

it Was True... He really was hers Forever.


End file.
